So This Is Love
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Alima Robinson is a new mutant to the academy, and to the XMen. She was alone back where she was from, and she finds the cure to her lonliness in the form of a 19 year old German teleporter who feels the same. KurtXOC
1. The New Mutant

Chapter 1: The New Mutant

Alima Robinson had just woken up, and she stretched and walked into her bathroom. Once she was inside, she studied her reflection in her mirror. A young, half Arabian, half black (and part Irish) girl of 18 looked back at her, with almond shaped, honey colored eyes, a cute nose, and a curvy mouth. Her complexion was a cinnamon brown, and she was at a height of 5'6".

She raced downstairs and called out, "Mom? Dad?", in a light Arabian accent. She ran into the living room, where her parents were sitting with a man she had never seen before. He was in a metal wheelchair, and he was dressed in a plain suit and he was bald, but he had a certain vibe of extreme power to him. She moved into the room, saying, "Mami? Dad? What's going on?" Her mother, Aden Robinson, looked at her daughter and said, "Ali, this is Professor Charles Xavier. He runs a special school in upstate New York." The man just stared at Jamie, and she thought to herself, '_Why is he staring at me like that? What does he want with me anyway? I'm not special', _and then Professor Xavier smiled slightly and said, "On the contrary, miss Robinson. You are very special."

Alima gasped and said, "How did you………," but Charles cut her off and said, "I myself am special, just like you. I am what you call a mutant. Mutants are people who were born with a special gene inside of them, that gives them a certain ability. I am a telepath, which means I can read people's minds, and send out messages with my mind." Then, he looked at Alima and said, "When did your powers make themselves known, if you don't mind my asking?" She sat down opposite Charles and said, "Well, it was about a year ago, when I turned 17. I was in the bathroom and I was about to brush my teeth, and I reached to my left for my toothbrush and saw that my hand had disappeared. Then, I realized that my hand was still there, but it had turned invisible. I could see right through it." Charles then nodded and said, "Interesting. Do you think you could demonstrate?" Alima nodded, and she stood up and concentrated, and after a couple of seconds she turned completely invisible. Charles just looked at her, deep in thought, and she soon reverted back to being visible.

Alima sat back down and said, "So, Professor, what do you at this school?" He smiled and said, "At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, we help other young mutants like yourself learn how to control their powers, and use them to help people." Ali looked at her parents, and she thought for a minute, then she looked back at Charles and said, "All right! I'm in. I'll go with you to the school!"

After that, Ali had gone upstairs and packed her things. She then walked outside to meet Charles, when a large jet came out of nowhere and landed in front of her house. She walked up beside Charles, who said, "This is the X-Jet, one of our modes of transportation at the school." The door opened, and out stepped a young woman who looked to be about 5 years older than Ali. She was very pretty, with deep red hair that fell to the middle of her back and deep green eyes. She was the same height as Ali, and she walked up to them and said, "Hey, professor. Are you ready to go?" He smiled and said, "Yes, Jean. Alima, this is one of my original students, Jean Summers. Jean, this is Alima. She's new to the academy." Jean stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, Alima. It's nice to meet you!" She shook Jean's hand and said, "Hi, Jean. It's nice to meet you, too."

So, with that, Alima turned to her parents and hugged them, saying, "I'll call you as soon as I get there. You both have my cell number, and I have yours. I'm going to miss you both so much! I love you both!" Her father said, "We love you, too, Ali. We'll miss you!" She smiled, and she, the Professor and Jean boarded the X-Jet. It took off, and Alima spent the whole ride talking to Professor Xavier about the school. Then, they arrived in the school, and Alima took her bags and followed Jean and Charles upstairs to meet everyone else.


	2. Kurt's Crush

Chapter 2: Kurt's Crush

Once Alima, Charles and Jean arrived upstairs, they went outside, Ali leaving her bags inside the academy. She followed Jean and Charles around to the back of the house, where all the students were training. Ali leaned over to Charles and whispered, "What are they doing?" He replied, "They are training. I also have a group of mutants hand-picked by me to help fight for good mutants in the world. They are called the X-Men." She then looked at Jean and said, "Are you a member of the X-Men, Jean?" Jean smiled and said, "Yep! I'm one of the original members, too."

Charles then sent out a telepathic message to all the students, saying, "Everyone, I have someone to introduce you to." They all stopped and crowded around Charles, and he said, "Well, you all, I would like to introduce you to a new student joining us here at the academy. Everyone, this is Alima Robinson." They all said, "Hi!", and Charles went around and introduced everyone, saying, "Alima, this is Scott Summers. He's also known as Cyclops." Ali looked at him and noticed that he wore glasses with ruby red lenses. She shook his hand and said, "Hi, Scott. Wait, Summers? Are you related to Jean?" Scott laughed and said, "Yeah, something like that. She's my wife."

Ali smiled in embarrassment, and she then said, "So, what can you do?" Scott took off his glasses, opened his eyes and Ali jumped back as a jet of red light flew from his eyes and hit the tree opposite him. Her eyes widened in shock, and Scott, putting his glasses back on said, "I emit highly powerful UV rays from my eyes. The lenses in my glasses are made from ruby quartz, which neutralizes the rays." Next, Ali moved to an older woman, who looked to be a couple of years older than Scott. She was beautiful, with long, white hair that came to the end of her back and ocean blue eyes. She was black, and her skin was a pretty shade of chocolate brown. Charles said, "Alima, this is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." Ali and Storm shook hands, and Storm then said, in a light African accent, "You can probably guess what I can do from my code name. I can control any type of weather, and I can create storms and generate lightning." She then looked up towards the sky, and her eyes got milky white, and a sudden storm cloud gathered over the student's heads. Then, the clouds disappeared, and her eyes went back to their original color.

Charles then continued down the line, introducing all the students, and then he got to the end of the line and said, "And, last but not least, Alima, meet Kurt Wagner. He's also known as Nightcrawler." Ali looked up, and her breath caught in her throat. Kurt, in her opinion, was gorgeous! He had shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes, and he had very nice facial features. He stared at her for a moment, then he seemed to come to himself and he stuck out his hand, saying in a light German accent, "Hello!It's very nice to meet you." Ali took his hand, and when she did, she felt a spark go between them, which made her jump a little. She looked up at Kurt, who must have felt it too, because he looked at her in surprise. He blushed when he realized that he was staring at her, and she said, "I'm Alima! You can call me Ali."

Later, everyone was in the manor, and Charles said to Kurt, "Kurt? Would you show Alima to what room she'll be staying in?" Kurt jumped up and said enthusiastically, "Yeah, of course!" Kurt then grabbed one of her bags, and Alima said, "I'll carry my bags. You don't have to!" Kurt looked at her and said shyly, "I know, but I want to!" Alima smiled, and Kurt then grabbed her hand, and she said, "Um, Kurt, what are you doing?" but he just looked at her and said, "It's a part of my powers! Just grab onto me and watch." Alima put her hands on Kurt's shoulders, and she had one bag in her hand, while Kurt had her other two, and he had one arm around her waist, making her blush. Then, before she knew it, she was standing in front of a door in a long hallway. Ali looked around and said, "Wow! How did we get here?", and Kurt said, "I'm a teleporter. I can move from one place to another. It can be anywhere." Ali said, "Cool!" and he smiled. Then, he put his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, and he said, "Well, this is your room. I hope you feel at home here, with all of us. I'm right down the hall if you need anything." Ali smiled at him, and he went down the hall to his room. Just as he was going to open his door, Ali called out, "Kurt?" and he turned in her direction. She smiled shyly at him and said, " Do you wanna hang around the manor when I'm done unpacking?" He grinned happily and said, "Yeah, sure!"

Kurt then opened his door and closed it, sighing happily. Then, a voice said, "You really like her, don't you?" Kurt turned towards Evan Daniels, better known as Spike, and said dreamily, "Yea, man! She's amazing!" Spike then said, "You haven't even hung out with her yet, Kurt!" He said, "I know, but we're hanging after she's finished unpacking!" Spike said, "Really? That's cool. I'm upset that you got to her first! Almost all the guys were staring at her earlier, including me!" Kurt then grinned and said, "Well, I saw her first! So there!" and he threw a pillow at Spike, who caught it and laughed.

Then, a knock was heard at their door, and Kurt opened the door to see Ali standing there, dressed in a short-sleeved maroon shirt, black jean capris, and a pair of black sneakers. She grinned at him and said, "I'm done unpacking. Are you ready to hang?" Kurt smiled and said, "Yeah!" and he closed the door behind him as they set off. They went outside, and sat under a tree in the backyard. Kurt then said, "So, do you think you'll like it here, Ali?" She looked at him and said, "Yeah. I think I'm really gonna like it here, Kurt!" He blushed and looked away quickly, and Ali smiled. She really liked Kurt, and it was obvious from the way he acted that he liked her, too. The two spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, and by the time dinner rolled around, their attraction to each other had grown even more.


	3. A New Relationship

Chapter 3: A New Relationship

Kurt and Ali were head-over-heels for each other, and it was obvious to everyone in the house. They had already gone on two dates, and wherever they went, they were together, and they would sneak glances at each other to check each other out when the other person wasn't looking. Ali laughed at Kurt's stupid jokes, and Kurt tickled her, and they were always finding some excuse to touch each other, but not in the sexual sense. Kurt was always flirting with Ali, and telling her she was beautiful.

Then, two weeks later, everyone was in the danger room, and Charles was trying to see if Ali had any other powers. She turned to face him up in the control room, and she said, "Well, I think I can fly." Charles looked interested and said, "Really? Well, why do you think that?" She then said, "Well, I had locked myself out of my house by accident one night when my parents weren't home, and I looked up at my balcony and wished that I could somehow be able to fly up there, and before I could even blink, I was standing on my balcony." Charles then said, "Interesting. Well, perhaps you could try that now?" Ali closed her eyes, and she concentrated on flying. Then, she suddenly felt weightless, and she opened her eyes and realized that she was level with Prof. X, and he was still in the control room!

She looked down and gasped. She was flying! Ali then looked at Prof. X, and he said, "Very good, Ali!" Then, he suggested that she try to dodge a couple of Frisbees that he was going to throw, and Ali, not understanding, said, "What?" and she turned and saw that a Frisbee was coming towards her head! She let out a little scream and put her hands up in front of her to shield herself, and she waited for the impact. When she never felt it, however, she put her hands down and gasped yet again. The Frisbee was still spinning, but it had stopped in midair just a couple of inches away from her face! Prof. X leaned forward and said, "Well, this is interesting. Ali, it seems that you also have telekinesis. I can get Jean to help you with this, seeing as how she is also telekinetic." Ali looked down and gave Jean a thumbs-up, and Charles told her that she was free to go.

Ali landed, and practically ran to her room to get ready for her date with Kurt. She chose her outfit carefully, finally picking a pale yellow polo shirt, a white jean skirt, and her white sneakers. She then put her hair in a French braid, and she touched up her look with a bit of light brown lip gloss, seeing as she didn't wear makeup a lot. There was a knock at her door after a few minutes, and she went to her door to see Kurt standing there holding an orange tiger lily and looking nervous. He looked very cute, in a forest green button down shirt, black baggy jeans and black sneakers. He looked up and said, "Wow! You look great, Ali! This is for you." He handed her the tiger lily, making her smile and say, "Oh, Kurt, you remembered! Thank you!" and she quickly filled a vase and put the tiger lily in the water.

Then, Kurt said, "Are you ready to go?" and Ali smiled and said, "Yep! Let's go!" Kurt stretched out his right hand, and Ali took it, gasping softly as he pulled her to him and held onto her waist with his left hand. The two vanished in a puff of blue smoke, and they reappeared in an alleyway. Kurt took Ali's hand and lead her out of the alley, and they made their way across the street to the movie theater. Later, the couple came out of the theater, laughing their heads off at the comedy movie they had just seen. They took a walk through the park, and the whole time, Kurt looked as if he wanted to say something, but he would always give up and look away.

Then, the time came for the date to end, so Ali wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and he teleported them back to the door of her room. She pulled away reluctantly, and the two stood in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Then, Ali said softly, "I had a great time, Kurt!", and he replied, "Yeah, so did I!" Suddenly feeling bold, Kurt moved closer to Ali and said quietly, "I really like you, Ali." Ali said nervously, "I really like you too, Kurt!" She then looked up and saw Kurt was staring at her, and he got closer to her again and asked, "Ali, would it be alright if I…..if I,……….," and Ali said, "If you what?" he then said, "If I kissed you?" Ali's eyes lit up, and she bit her lip and nodded, and Kurt leaned down and lightly kissed her, and even though it was a brief kiss, it was still magical. When Kurt pulled away, Ali said, "That was nice!" Kurt nodded and said, "It was." Then, he moved closer to her even more, until she was pressed against the wall, and he put his right hand on the wall next to her shoulder, his left one on her waist, and he leaned in and kissed her again. Ali responded eagerly, bunching Kurt's shirt in her fingers and her right hand playing in his soft hair.

The two kissed for a while, and they soon needed air, so they broke apart, both panting slightly. Ali bit her lip again and said, "Wow," and Kurt grinned and said, "Maybe we could do that more often!" Ali laughed and said, "Yeah, maybe we could!" Kurt then asked her, "So, I guess this means that we're dating now, doesn't it?" and Ali looked up at him and said, "Yep. I guess it does!" Kurt linked his right hand with Ali's left, and he said quietly, "Goodnight, Ali." She smiled and said, "Goodnight, Kurt," and he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He then walked down the hall to his room, and they both opened their doors, looked at each other one last time, Kurt winked at Ali, and they went inside their rooms to sleep.


	4. Premonitions and Dreams

Chapter 4: Premonitions?

The next day, Ali was sitting on her bed meditating, since Jean told her it would be good for her telekinesis. All of a sudden, she felt hands on her shoulders, and she started, saying, "Kurt, don't do that! You scared me!" She opened her eyes and saw Kurt's deep blue eyes looking back at her. He looked sheepish, and he said, "Sorry, Ali!" and she smiled and beckoned him closer. He grinned, crawled over to her and he rubbed noses with her, making her giggle, and he kissed her softly. He pushed Ali back onto the bed, kissing her the whole time. So, neither of the teenagers noticed a black raven fly through Ali's open window and settle on her floor.

After a while, Kurt opened his eyes and pulled away from Ali abruptly, saying, "Mother?!?" Ali turned and gasped in shock, because standing in her room was a beautiful woman with indigo-colored skin. She had deep red hair, pale yellow eyes, and she was wearing a pair of black workout pants, a matching sports bra, and she had pieces of cloth wrapped around the knuckles of both her hands. Kurt jumped up and said, "Mother, can we please have some privacy?" The woman looked at Kurt and said, "I hear that you have a girlfriend, son. Is this her?" Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, saying, "Yes, mother! This is Ali, my girlfriend. Ali, this is my mother."

Ali stood and shook the woman's hand, who surveyed her closely. Then, she said, "I like you, Ali. I'm Raven Darkholme, but my alias is Mystique. I'm a shape-shifter." She then turned to Kurt and said, "When were you going to tell me that you had a girlfriend, Kurt?" and he muttered, "When I felt like it, mother!" Mystique then kissed Kurt on the cheek, making him grimace and say, "Mother, please!" Ali grinned, and Mystique transformed back into the raven and flew out of the window. Ali then looked at her boyfriend and said, "Kurt, I have one small question. Why is your mother blue, but you're not?"

He sighed and said, "Ali, I have to show you something. I don't always look like this." Ali looked puzzled, so Kurt held up the arm his watch was on, and he pressed a button on his watch. Ali gasped lightly as her boyfriend transformed, sprouting blue, furry skin. He had three fingers on each hand, pointed ears, and a tail! Kurt hung his head, and he said, "I know. I understand if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore." Ali blinked and moved forward, saying, "Kurt, I'm not shallow. I don't care what you look like, and besides, blue _is_ one of my favorite colors!" He grinned, and Ali leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. She then said, "Okay, fuzzy! I have to go see Jean. I'll see you later?" and Kurt nodded and kissed Ali softly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to then kiss her neck, and Ali gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, saying, "Kurt, stop! I have to go!" He shook his head "No", and Ali said, "Come on, Kurt! Let me go!" He chuckled and stopped kissing her neck, muttering, "Never! You're mine!" But he released her.

Ali opened her door, and she whispered, "You're gonna pay for that later, fuzzy!" and Kurt grinned and replied mischievously, "Not as much as you're going to pay if you keep calling me fuzzy!" Ali just gave him a look that plainly said, "What are you gonna do?" and she blew him a kiss and left.

Then, as she was walking into Prof. X's study, Ali suddenly got lightheaded, and she swayed and fell to her knees in the doorway. She held her head as a sudden pain coursed through it, and as she closed her eyes, an image started to come into focus. It was almost as if a mini-movie was playing in her head; everything was so clear:

_**Kitty and Evan walked past the open door of the study, holding hands and laughing. Where they were going, they weren't sure , but it was somewhere that they could be alone……………..**_

Then, an entirely different scene altogether formed:

_**Logan was sneaking up behind a familiar brown skinned, white haired weather witch with a white rose in his hands. He brought his hand around to her face and said softly, "Hey, Rory! This is for you." Ororo turned and took the rose, smiling at Logan and saying, "Logan, white roses are my favorite! How'd you know?" He grinned sheepishly and said, "I sorta asked Spike." Ororo then said softly, "Is this your way of telling me something, Logan?" He then moved closer to her and said, "Yeah, actually. Look, Rory, I've loved you for a while now, and I was hoping that you felt the same, and that you would give us a chance………." Ororo looked at Logan as if she was seeing him for the first time, and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then said quietly, "Oh, Logan, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you, too."**_

The picture started to fade, and as she opened her eyes, Prof. X and Jean came into focus slowly. Ali could vaguely hear Jean saying, "Ali! Ali? Are you alright?" and she stood, saying, "Yeah, Jean. I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Prof. X then said, "What happened, Ali?" and she sat down and said, "I don't really know. I was perfectly fine, and then I get a twinge of pain in my head, and all of a sudden, it's like I'm watching small movies in my head. Everything was so clear, and it all felt so real; I had a weird feeling, like what I saw was going to happen soon." Jean looked shocked, and she glanced at Prof. X, who looked equally as shocked as her. He then cleared his throat and said, "Well, Ali, it seems that you have a fifth ability. The gift of foresight is extremely rare, and you may be even more of an asset now with your added power."

Ali looked slightly puzzled, so Prof. X then added, "I think I should explain myself a bit more, seeing as how you look confused. Ali, I would like you to become a member of the X-Men." Ali blinked and said, "Really? Me? Wow! Uh….definitely. Thank you, Professor!" She then left with Jean so they could do their daily meditation, and as they headed for Prof. X's door, Kitty and Evan walked by, holding hands and laughing. Kitty tugged on Evan's hand and said, "Come on, Ev! Like, where are we going?" Evan laughed and said, "Somewhere were we can be alone!" and Ali's eyes got as round as dinner plates. She said, "That! That's what I saw in my premonition!" Jean said, "Really? Did you see anything else, Ali?" Ali gasped suddenly and grabbed Jean's hand, saying, "Come on!" and the two took off down the hall towards the sitting room. Once they arrived, Jean started to say, "Ali, what…." But Ali put a finger to her lips and mouthed, "This is the second half of my premonition! Look!" The girls peeked around the doorway, and they saw Logan and Ororo standing there. The whole scene played out exactly like it did in Ali's head, and when the two kissed, Jean and Ali both said quietly, "Awwww!" Jean muttered to Ali, "It's about time, if you ask me. Those two have been in love with each other for the longest time. Ororo was waiting for Logan to make the first move, and he……well, he's just plain stubborn."

Ali giggled, and Logan's voice said suddenly, "All right, come out, you two!" Jean and Ali both came out of their hiding place and walked into the sitting room, where they saw that Logan had Ororo wrapped in his arms, and she looked extremely happy, and in love. The girls then both hugged Ororo, then Logan, and congratulated them. Then, the two went into the gym, changed and did their meditation.

A couple of months later, Ali was sleeping soundly, then, she had a dream, and boy, was it a dream.

**::Dream Sequence::**

**Ali opened her eyes, her room coming into focus slowly. She sat up and looked around, realizing almost at once that this was not her room. It was Kurt's .It was decorated with candles, which were all a deep red color, and the room smelled of cinnamon. She then looked down at herself and gasped when she saw that she was wearing nothing but a deep red nightgown, and it was very short and left nothing to the imagination, if you get my meaning. She went to cover herself, but she heard a soft voice say, "Don't. You look gorgeous." She looked up and saw her boyfriend was moving closer to her, and her heart started beating a mile a minute as she saw that he was shirtless. She had never realized before that he was so muscular, but not too muscular to the point of being gross. **

**She heard herself saying, "Kurt, what's going on?" but she had trouble focusing as her body started to react to Kurt's shirtless form, and the lust pouring out of his eyes as he looked at her. An ache started between her legs, and she bit her lip as he sat on the bed next to her and kissed her. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and she moaned softly and opened her mouth, and he gently stuck his tongue inside and their kissing became more fervent as their tongues battled for dominance. Kurt broke the kiss and took her nightgown off slowly, and Ali had a brief notion to cover her chest, but that was quickly erased as Kurt stared at her hungrily. He took his three-fingered hand and gently placed it on her right breast, saying softly, "You're beautiful****(1)**_**mein liebling." **_**Ali smiled, knowing what that meant since Kurt taught her some German, and she closed her eyes and sighed as he started to massage her breast, rolling her taught nipple between his fingers. **

**He then lowered his head, and he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it, making Ali whimper in pleasure. He gently bit her nipple, and she sucked in her breath and moaned. Kurt pushed Ali down onto the bed and gave the other breast the same attention,****and while he did this, that wicked tail of his moved around and started to rub her crotch through her panties, and Ali groaned and bucked her hips lightly. Kurt trailed kisses down her chest and her abdomen, and he settled himself between her legs and looked at the damp spot on his girlfriend's panties, grinning. He then ripped the garment off of her, and Ali yelped in surprise, but it made her want him even more. He looked slyly up at her, and he dipped his head down and tasted her, exploring her wet pussy and making her squirm under him and give cries of pleasure. **

**Ali panted, "Kurt, please! Oh, god!" and he teased her throbbing clit with his tongue, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her body. He muttered to her, "You taste so good. It's intoxicating." He continued to stimulate her some more, then he came up and kissed her slowly and languidly. He then pulled a condom out of thin air and slid it on, and he entered her slowly, Ali's face screwing up in discomfort. He then stopped when he hit her barrier, and he said, "It will hurt at first, (2)**_**schatz." **_**Ali nodded, and he gave a quick thrust and broke through, and Ali squealed in pain. Kurt stopped to let her get accustomed to him, and when she nudged her hips into his, he smiled and moved in, then out slowly. Ali bit her lip as the pain slowly faded into pleasure, and she and Kurt gently made love. **

**Ali then said, "Faster, Kurt! Please, more!" and he complied, going faster. Ali started to move her hips in rhythm with his, and they both groaned loudly. Kurt then hit Ali's g-spot, making her let out a small scream, and she said, "Again, Kurt! Oh, fuck, again!" He continued to hit her g-spot everytime, and he went a bit faster, and they both emitted cries and gasps of pleasure. Ali felt herself nearing her release, and she bit her lip again, and she cried out, "Kurt, I'm gonna come! Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!", and with that, her vagina walls clamped down on his throbbing cock, and she arched her back and screamed his name as ecstasy washed over her, and she felt her first, but definitely not last, orgasm. Kurt, feeling her walls squeeze him and put pressure on his aching penis, thrust a couple more times and bit down on her shoulder and shouted a muffled cry of her name as he climaxed and came hard, relief coming at last. The last thing she heard from him was, "(3) **_**Mein engel. **_**(4) **_**Ich liebe dich."**_

**::end Dream Sequence::**

Ali awoke abruptly and bolted upright, panting and slightly flushed. '_God. That felt so real!'_ she thought as she tried to compose herself. She bit her lip; just remembering feeling Kurt inside of her was enough to get her excited and make her wanna go and jump him right now. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, then, she settled back into her bed and slept, dreaming about her blue boyfriend.

_**A/N: translations for the German terms: **_

_**(1) Mein libeling – My love**_

_**(2) schatz – darling**_

_**(3) Mein engel – My angel**_

_**(4) Ich liebe dich – I love you**_

Remember, people, reviewing is good for the soul, and I would appreciate it greatly!


	5. Loss of Control

Chapter 5: Loss of Control

The next morning, Ali got up, showered and dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Kurt and he looked up and smiled at her, making her almost melt. She went and sat down next to him on his left, and he said, "Good morning, beautiful!" and he leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back, Ali smiled and said, "Good morning to you, too!" Kurt put his left hand on her leg, and she looped her right hand in his. Jean came in and she sat down opposite Ali and pulled the cereal towards her. She flashed Ali a grin, and she grinned back and said, "Morning, Jeanie!" Jean scowled and raised an eyebrow, and Ali laughed and said, "Sorry, I know you hate that nickname. I couldn't resist!"

Then, a weird thing happened. As Kurt squeezed Ali's hand affectionately, Ali felt a sudden feeling of lust and love sweep into her. She shifted a little and coughed, and Kurt turned to her and said, "Are you alright, babe?" and she looked at him and said, "I'm fine, Kurt." During breakfast, it was all she could do to not jump Kurt right there in front of everyone, and she was extremely relieved when it was time to leave for Bayville University.

She grabbed her book bag, threw it over her shoulder and followed Kurt out to his car. She hopped in the front seat next to him, and Evan, Kitty and Rogue climbed into the back. Kurt started the car, then he draped his arm across Ali's shoulders and, with a swift kiss to her cheek, he pulled out of the driveway and the teenagers made their way to the college.

As they were driving, Ali heard Evan and Kitty flirting in the backseat and occasionally exchanging kisses, and she felt a deep annoyance, mixed with jealousy and sadness. The only thing was, though, that those were not her feelings. Why should she be feeling annoyed; the two were obviously in love, and since Kitty was one of her best friends, she was happy for her. As for the jealousy, she had a perfect boyfriend, and she wasn't the least bit sad. Ali shrugged it off, and soon, the teens were at Bayville University.

Kurt, Ali and Rogue separated from Evan and Kitty and went to their first class, Chorus. The three went inside the Performance Hall and sat down next to each other. In the time that it took the Professor to arrive, more students started to mill into the room, and unexplainably, Ali was hit with all types of emotion. Extreme anger, sadness, annoyingly perky, and disappointment, and she leaned forward in her chair and gripped her head, grimacing in pain. Kurt put a hand on her back and said, "Hey, Ali. Baby, what's wrong?" and Rogue leaned forward and said, "Yeah, Al. You alright?" Ali sat up and said, "Yeah, guys. I'm fine!"

So, the Chorus class passed normally, and after, Kurt left Ali with a kiss and went to his next class, and Ali went to gym. The next couple of classes went without anything happening, and Ali figured that maybe everything before was just in her head.

That is, that's how she felt up until lunch. That's where everything turned bad.

Ali, Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Kitty were sitting together, and everything was going fine, until the resident bitch on campus, Chastity Marlin, entered. Evan looked up and sighed, saying, "Oh, no. Here were go again" and Kitty's eyes narrowed viciously, because Chastity had her heavily mascara-ed eyes on Evan for a while now, and she lived to piss Kitty off. Well, actually, she pissed everyone off, but Kitty especially. She scanned the cafeteria and as soon as she spotted Kitty, she grinned maliciously. She called out in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, Katherine!" and Kitty set her jaw and let out a heavy breath. That's when everyone knew that she was annoyed to breaking point. Chastity waltzed over to the teens and said, "Well, if it isn't our favorite losers. Katherine, is that a new shirt?" and she leaned forward and felt it, saying, "I love it; It would be perfect for my dog to chew on!" Chastity's dim-witted friends laughed behind her, and Kitty put down her sandwich and muttered dangerously, "My dead grandmother knitted this for me. So, maybe you should shut the fuck up before I knock you on your flat ass, Chastity." Everyone at the table laughed, and Chastity glowered and said nastily, "Your grandmother made that piece of trash? What was she, stupid and blind?"

Kitty had started to shake, and she raised her eyes, glaring at Chastity so hard that if looks could kill, she would have been incinerated immediately. Ali suddenly had a strong urge to beat the shit out of Chastity, and she stood up, said, "Hey, bitch…." Chastity turned to her and said, "What do you want, loser?" and before anybody could react, Ali lashed out and punched Chastity right in her face. The whole cafeteria stopped dead, and everyone was staring at Ali and Chastity. Chastity cried out, "You bitch!" and she lunged at Ali, who side stepped her and kicked her squarely on her ass, making her cry out and hold her flat backside. She whipped around and glared at Ali, and she gave a scream of rage and ran at Ali, tackling her to the floor. Everyone jumped up and ran to the scene, forming a circle around them, and Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Evan were trying to break them up.

The whole cafeteria was crying, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and Ali struggled to get Chastity off of her, yelling in pain as she pulled her hair so hard that she almost yanked it out of her head. Ali head-butted Chastity, who grunted in pain and fell backwards off of her, and Ali scrambled and straddled Chastity, punching her repeatedly in the face. Finally, Rogue and Kurt managed to separate the two girls, Kurt holding Ali back while Rogue had Chastity by her arms. Ali was breathing heavily as if she had just run a thousand miles, and she screamed out, "You're a fucking bitch, Chastity. If you learned when to shut your fucking mouth, then maybe, just maybe, you would have been spared the ass-beating you just received. Bitch!!" and Kurt walked Ali out of the cafeteria, Rogue releasing Chastity and following them with Evan and Kitty in tow.

Kurt then released Ali, and he said, "Ali, what the hell has gotten into you? If a teacher had walked in, you could've been in serious trouble." Ali said, "I know. I don't know what came over me; I just had an overwhelming urge to beat the crap out of her. I felt so pissed off at her, but, it wasn't my emotions, I know that!" Then, Ali screamed out in pain as everyone came flooding out of the cafeteria, and she gripped her head again, falling to her knees. Kurt knelt down beside her and said, "Ali, are you okay?" and Ali said through gritted teeth, "Make it stop, Kurt!" He said, "What? Make what stop?" Ali cried out, "Too many emotions! The pain; All that pain!" she then screamed out in agony, making Kurt jump back, and he looked up at Evan, Kitty and Rogue, saying, "What's wrong with her?" Rogue stepped forward and said, "I think I know, Kurt. I read about this before; I think Ali's an empath." Kurt then said, "What the hell's an empath?" and Rogue said, "It's a person who can feel other people's emotions. I think that's the reason for the fight Ali started back in the caf. Kitty was trying to control her emotions, and Ali must've channeled them." Kurt then said, "That could be the reason why she's been acting weird all day." Rogue then said, "Kurt, we have to get her to the Professor. If she doesn't learn how to control her powers, she could die!"

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and he said, "Come on, Ali! We have to get you to the institute." He stood Ali up and swept her into his arms bridal style, and he fished his keys out of his pocket and threw them to Rogue, saying, "here, sis. You three can take my car; I'm gonna port to the manor!" Rogue nodded, and Kurt looked down at his girlfriend, who had started to cry from the emotional beating she was receiving. With a kiss to her forehead, Kurt whispered in her ear, "You're gonna be fine, Ali. I won't let anything happen to you, _mein engel_" and he teleported to the manor.


	6. Her Rock

Chapter 6: Her Rock

Kurt ported to the manor, ending up in the foyer, and he called out frantically, "Professor? Professor!!" Prof. X came into the foyer and said, "Kurt, what's the matter? How come you're not at school?" and Kurt said, "It's Ali. She gained a new ability at school. She's an empath. She channeled Kitty's emotions in the cafeteria and started a fight with Chastity." The professor noticed then that all the small objects in the room had started to float, and he said quickly, "Quick, Kurt, we have to get her to another room!"

The two went into the elevator and took it one flight down, and Kurt sat Ali down in a chair in an unused classroom. Then, Ali said quietly, barely moving her lips, "Kurt, get away!" He looked at her and said, "What?" and she replied, "I don't want to hurt you, Kurt!" He put a hand on her cheek and said, "I'm not leaving you, and besides, you could never hurt me, Ali!" By this time, Ali had started crying hysterically, and she gripped her head again and slid out of the chair onto her knees, saying, "Oh, god! My head!" Then, she looked up at Kurt, saying, "Please, Kurt, leave! Just go!" and he started to say, "Baby…" but Ali screamed out, "GO!!!!" and using her telekinesis, she shoved Kurt with her mind. He went flying out of the room and hit the wall, and he groaned and rubbed his head. By then, everyone else had come down to see what was happening with Ali.

Rogue, Evan and Kitty had gotten back by this time, and Rogue ran up and knelt down beside her little brother, and she said, "Kurt! You okay, bro?" and he stood and said, "Yeah, I'm fine! I have to get to Ali!" He made his way to the door, and as he tried to go in he hit an invisible wall, and he turned and saw that Jean had her hand pointed to the door, realizing that she had to have put up a shield.

He walked over to her and said, "Jean, put down the barrier. I have to go to her!" Jean nodded towards the door and said, "Look in there, Kurt!" He turned and gasped, because all the loose objects were now flying around the room at a fast pace. Jean then said, "You could get hurt!" Kurt said, "Jean, please! Let me go in!" Professor X said, "Kurt, it would be best if you stayed out here. Jean is right, you could be severely injured….." and Kurt yelled, "I DON'T CARE!!! I LOVE HER! I can't watch her like this, I have to help her! I can calm her down. Please, professor!" Charles looked at Jean and nodded slightly, and she put down the barrier. Kurt said, "Thank you, professor." Kurt then reverted back to his blue, furry form, and he dropped down to the floor and started to crawl over to his girlfriend.

When he was halfway over to her, he got up on his knees and called out, "Ali!!" and he ducked as a heavy book came flying at his head, and he heard Charles' voice inside his head say, "Kurt, be careful. Ali's telekinetic ability is tied to her emotions, it seems. The more distressed she becomes, the more out of control her telekinesis gets." Kurt got low to the floor again and said, "Yeah, I got that, professor!" Charles replied, "You have to get her to calm down, so she can channel her empathic ability into her telekinesis. She will be much stronger if she does."

Kurt scoffed and muttered, "Easier said than done!" and he continued to make his way over to her. He yelled, "Ali, I'm coming. I'm right here; listen to my voice!" Ali started rocking back and forth, her breath coming in short gasps, and she said, "Kurt, help me." Kurt was almost close enough to touch her now, and he said, "Ali, I need you to calm down" and she shook her head and said, "I can't. It's too much!" She let out an agonizing shriek which tore at Kurt's heart, and he dodged another heavy book, leapt over a desk as it came flying his way, and he landed next to Ali and wrapped her in his arms. She immediately clutched onto his shirt and cried harder than before, and he smoothed her hair down with his right hand, whispering in her ear, "Come on, Ali. I'm right here, it's okay now. You have to calm down for me, (1) _schatzchen. _The pain won't go away if you don't." Ali said, "It hurts too much! I can't do it, Kurt." He thought for a moment, then an idea came to him; He only hoped it would work. He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in. She started to respond, her tongue wrestling with his as they kissed fervently. He felt her starting to relax in his arms, and he opened one eye and saw that everything that had been flying around had now stopped dead in mid-air, and a split second later it all crashed to the floor. He tugged on her bottom lip briefly as he pulled away from her, and Ali made a small noise of disappointment in the back of her throat.

Ali sat still for a while, and she opened her eyes suddenly, sniffled and said, "It stopped. I don't feel everyone's emotions now. I think I can control them. How did you do that, Kurt?" and he stood her up with him, saying, "I don't know, actually. I just knew that around me, you're always calm. So, I kissed you, to make you feel safe and loved." Ali gasped lightly and said, "Wha……what did you say?" and he stared down at her lovingly and replied, "I love you, Ali." Ali closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, a smile on her face, and she looked up at him and said, "I love you, too, Kurt!" He grinned and spun her around, her giggling happily.

Everyone crowded around them as they came out of the room, asking Ali if she was okay. Then, Charles said, "Everyone, please. It's obvious that she's alright, now let these two have their privacy." Kitty, Rogue and Jean hugged her and Kurt teleported them to his room.

Kurt turned to Ali, and she smiled softly at him and said, "Thanks, fuzzy!" and Kurt advanced on his girlfriend, saying playfully, "Didn't I say you'd pay if you kept calling me fuzzy?" Ali backed up slowly, saying, "Kurt, don't do anything rash!" and he grinned, saying, "Oh, I'm not going to do anything rash. I'm just going to…tickle you!" Kurt pounced on her and they fell onto the bed, and he used his tail to hold her wrists together as his hands started to tickle every inch of her he could reach. Ali thrashed and squirmed under him, squealing with laughter and begging him to stop. Finally, with tears in her eyes, she cried out, "Stop, Kurt, stop! PLEASE!" and he stopped his tickle attack.

The young couple then laid on Kurt's bed, in a comfortable silence. Then, Ali turned to her blue boy, and she whispered, "Say it again, Kurt! In German?" and he turned to face her, grinned and stroked her cheek with a finger, saying, "_Ich liebe dich,__ mein engel_!" Ali smiled again, and she repeated back, " _Ich liebe dich, Kurt_!" He gazed at her adoringly, and he pulled her into his arms and Ali whispered, "You're my rock, Kurt!" and the two soon fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

translations:

(1) _schatzchen - _sweetheart

I would definitely appreciate reviews! Give me your honest opinion (unless you think it stinks. Then, keep your big mouths shut!)


	7. Girl Talk and Private Heat

Chapter 7: Girl Talk and Private Heat

Ali had now learned to control all of her abilities, and she was a natural fighter, which had been proven in the Danger Room sessions. She had been given a codename by Prof. X, Anomaly. She liked it, but had asked why that name, and Prof. X explained that it was extremely rare for a mutant to have 5 abilities, like she did, so she was basically an anomaly.

One day, Ali had been thinking about the dream she had had about her and Kurt, and she ran into Jean, who said, "Oh, sorry Ali!" She then noticed that Ali looked slightly troubled, and she said, "Hey, you okay, Ali?" and Ali looked up at her and said, "Kind of. I had this dream, and I can't stop thinking about it." Jean then said, "What was the dream about?" Ali muttered, "See for yourself." Jean put her fingertips on both sides of Ali's temple, and she looked into her mind. After about 3 minutes, her eyes snapped open and she said, "Wow! No wonder you can't stop thinking about it!"

Rogue and Kitty then walked up, and Rogue said, "Hey, ya'll. What's up?" and Jean answered, "Oh, nothing, except, Ali had a little dream about your brother doing naughty things to her!" Ali said, "Jean!!" and Kitty squealed excitedly and pulled Ali into her room, with Rogue and Jean following. Kitty and Ali sat on Ali's bed, Rogue sat on the floor, and Jean sat in Ali's desk chair. Kitty then said, "So, what was it like?" and Ali answered, "What was what like?" Kitty then rolled her eyes and said, "The dream, silly. What was it like? I want details!" Rogue said, "Ah'm not sure ah wanna hear this!"

Ali then described the dream, with Kitty and Jean listening intently and Rogue covering her ears. When she was done, Ali said, "What really freaked me out, though, was that the dream felt so real. I mean, I could still practically feel him, inside of me…………" Kitty said, "Wow. That was intense." Then, Kitty asked, "How big is he?" Ali gasped and said, "Kitty!" and she said, "What? I want to know!" Rogue said, "Um, okay, could we please talk about something else besides my brother's………..size?" Then, Ali said, "Okay then. How big is Peter?" All the girls bust out laughing at that, and they spent almost the rest of the day talking about guys and how stupid they are.

Later that day, Ali was sitting in her room reading, and Kurt opened the door and said, "Can I come in?" Ali looked up and smiled, saying, "Yeah, cutie." Kurt came in to Ali's room and sat down next to her, and he put his chin on her shoulder and said, "What are you reading?" She said, "My favorite book, A Wrinkle In Time." Kurt then said, "I read that. It's a really good book," and Ali said, "Yeah, it is. That's why it's my favorite." Kurt then reached over and took her book out of her hands, and Ali said, "Hey, Kurt! Give me my book!" He held it up and said, "Nope." Ali reached for it and said, "Come on, Kurt, give it!" He folded down her page she had been on and closed it, saying, "Uh-uh." He then threw the book over onto her desk, and as she went to get it, Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto her back, making her cry out in surprise.

He then went over to her door and locked it, and he crawled on top of his girlfriend, saying, "Now, you're all mine!" Ali raised her eyebrows and said, "Really? Says who?" and he slid his hands down her body, saying softly, "Me, now shut up so I can kiss you." Ali started to say something, but Kurt pressed his lips against hers forcefully, making her make a noise of shock, but she kissed him back fiercely. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and Kurt's hands started caressing and groping her. He then started to kiss her neck, and Ali moaned softly as he gently groped her chest. She tried to say something again, but Kurt started to nibble on her ear, and she let out a small whimper.

As he was continuing the kissing of Ali's neck, Kurt reached down and undid the string on Ali's sweatpants, and he slipped his hand inside and started rubbing her softly. Ali let out a loud gasp as she felt his hand on her, and she tried to tell him to stop, but words failed her as Kurt pushed her underwear aside and gently teased her vagina. Ali gently started to buck her hips, and she was moaning in pleasure, and she whispered, "Kurt, please! Oh, feels so good!" He grinned and suckled the spot behind her ear, leaving a hickey there, and he started to stroke her faster.

Ali was squirming and moaning, and as Kurt sped up, she whimpered loudly and moaned out, "Kurt, I think…….I think I'm going to…." Kurt sped up even more, and Ali panted with every breath she took, until finally, something felt like it exploded in her, and her muscles seized up, she arched her back and came with a whimpered cry of his name. Her body twitched and her breathing slowed as she rode through her orgasm, and Kurt smiled and kissed her softly, asking, "Did you like that?" Ali smiled back and nodded, saying, "Yeah! That was amazing, Kurt!"

Then, Ali flipped over, making Kurt laugh in surprise, and she straddled him and leaned over, and she said, "Maybe I can return the favor in the near future." Kurt grinned devilishly and said, "Maybe you can!" Ali wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and she and Kurt both laughed, and Ali leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately, and she tugged on his bottom lip as she pulled away, making Kurt let out a feral growl. Ali giggled and said, "Down, boy", and Kurt just stared at her lustfully, and he growled again and he flipped over and said, "Tease." The rest of the night, the two held each other and talked about nothing in particular, until Ali fell asleep.

Kurt looked down and saw that his girlfriend was sound asleep, so he got up, pulled back the covers, and he put Ali in the bed. He tucked her in, kissed her on her forehead and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, Ali." He went over to her door, opened it, and with one more glance at his sleeping angel, he left to go to bed.


	8. It Was An Accident!

Chapter 8: It Was An Accident!!

**A/N: I made it so that whenever the X-Men are in battle, I'm going to go by their codenames every so often. **

One afternoon, Professor X sent out a telepathic message to all the X-Men, asking them to come into the foyer. When everyone was situated, Charles came into the room and said to everybody, "The Brotherhood is terrorizing a local carnival. They are causing destruction and chaos, and we need to get there immediately." Scott stood and said, "Of course, professor. All right, guys, let's go!"

The team changed into their uniforms and piled into the X-Jet, and Storm flew the plane to the carnival. As soon as the jet touched down, Professor X stayed in the jet and the team filed outside and started to search the grounds for the members of the Brotherhood, screams and cries from the people sounding from all around them. Shadowcat, Spyke, Nightcrawler, Anomaly, Rogue and Jean Grey were one team, and as they came around the ferris wheel, the ground suddenly shook tremendously and they all wobbled, but stood their ground as Avalanche made his presence known.

Lance Alvers came around the ferris wheel smirking, and he said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the X geeks. I guess you're here to try to stop us?" Shadowcat stepped forward and said, "Hell yeah, and we're going to stop you!" Avalanche's cool demeanor changed when he saw his ex-girlfriend, and he took a step forward and said, "Kitty?" but Shadowcat stepped back and said, "No, Lance. Don't even try it. I have someone else who's better than you." Avalanche frowned slightly and said, "Oh, yeah? Who?" and Shadowcat was about to respond, but Spyke said suddenly, "She has me."

Avalanche's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and he said, "Daniels? Daniels is your boyfriend? What the hell's he got that I haven't?" Shadowcat then said, "Well, he wouldn't cheat on me, like you did. He wouldn't treat me like a trophy girl, like you did. Oh, and he actually loves me, you know, like you don't."

At these words from Shadowcat, Avalanche grew ten times more angry, and he looked upwards, held out his hands and stomped his right foot into the ground, hard. The earth rippled and waved towards the group, headed straight for Spyke, but Shadowcat grabbed him around his waist and phased them into the ground before he was struck.

As Spyke and Shadowcat were fighting Avalanche, Anomaly, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Jean Grey were in battle with Toad and Quicksilver. Quicksilver noticed Anomaly, and he said, in his usual fast-paced voice, "Well, check it out, Toad man. The X nerds have new meat on their team." He then flew to Anomaly's right side, making her gasp and jump in shock at how fast he was. He then leant into her and said, "Hey, new girl. You're kinda hot. What are you doin' with these losers? You should join us, sweets." Nightcrawler lunged for Quicksilver, saying fiercely, "Leave her alone, Pietro!" Quicksilver easily dodged him, and he ran back next to Toad and said, "Why so touchy, blue boy? Is she your girlfriend, or something?" Kurt just growled menacingly, and Toad laughed and said, "Oh man, she is the furry freak's girl. How the hell did that happen? He's hideous!"

Anomaly stepped forward and growled out, "Don't you dare talk about him like that, you pathetic excuse for a mutant." Toad said, "Woah, check out the mouth on this one! I like her, she's feisty!" Then, Jean said, "Enough already!" and she threw Toad backwards with her mind until he hit the fence and was still for a while. Then, Quicksilver laughed and said, "Just try it, Red. I'm too fast for you." He then started running past them, hitting them as he did so. Then, Anomaly and Jean looked at each other and nodded, and they both used their minds and stopped him in mid-sprint, and as the two lifted him, he cried out, "Hey, cut it out. Put me down!" and Anomaly said, "Oh, put you down? Sure, no problem." She and Jean then stopped their telekinesis, and Quicksilver fell and hit the ground hard enough to have the wind knocked out of him, and he momentarily blacked out.

Then, Rogue took off her glove and moved forward, saying, "All right, speedy. Get ready, cuz you were askin for this." Before she could get to him, though, Blob came out of nowhere and bowled into her, sending her flying. Rogue groaned and stayed still for a bit, regaining her strength after feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Jean and Anomaly then sent Blob hurtling into a pile of wooden crates, and he made a small noise before he eventually blacked out, also.

Anomaly then walked up to Rogue, and she put her hand on her shoulder, but she startled her.

Rogue turned abruptly and, without thinking, put her un-gloved hand on Anomaly's face.

Anomaly let out a strangled yell, and before Rogue realized what had happened, her best friend dropped to the ground.

Nightcrawler, having seen the whole thing, yelled out, "NOOOO!!" and he ported to his girlfriend's side. He dropped to the ground beside her, and the whole time, Rogue was completely hysterical. She had put her glove back on, but she was now crying and saying over and over, " Ah didn't mean to, Kurt, ah didn't! She startled me; It was an accident. Ah'm sorry, ah'm so sorry. Ah really didn't mean to, Kurt. It was an accident."

Kurt stood with Ali in his arms, and he said, "It's okay, sis. I know you didn't purposely do it. Calm down."

The team then regrouped and went back to the jet, and when Charles saw Ali, he said, "We have to get her to the mansion." Ororo flew the jet back to the school, and the whole time, Kurt was holding Ali close to his chest, his eyes closed as he gently kissed her forehead and whispered that she was going to be all right, and Rogue was still saying, "It was an accident, Kurt, a horrible accident. Ah'm sorry, Al. I didn't mean it. Ah didn't."

**A/N: Remember, I do better if I get reviews! So, please, humor me and press that little blue button labeled "Go"! Thank you!**


	9. Rage

Chapter 9: Rage

Kurt and the team raced for the hospital wing in the mansion, and Jean hooked her up to the machine as soon as Kurt put her on the bed. Charles then studied the charts with Jean after a half hour had gone by, and he came back into the hospital room, where the team and Kurt were sitting and waiting for the news.

Charles, sighing, put his hands together and said, "Well, the good news is that Ali is still alive, and no extreme damage has been caused internally." Kurt sighed in happiness, but his joy was short-lived.

Charles then said sorrowfully, "However, it appears that she has gone into a coma." Kurt's joyful expression changed immediately, and he said, "A……a c-coma?" Charles nodded in response, and Kurt gulped and said, "Do you know when she'll come out of it?" and Charles said, "I'm afraid not, Kurt. We will simply have to wait." Kurt set his face, blinked a couple of times and looked down, holding his anger in. Evan put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "Come on, man. She'll be all right, you know Ali. She's a fighter."

Kurt just stood abruptly, and he muttered, "I can't be here right now." He went to go to the door, but Jean stepped in front of him and said, "Kurt, it's okay………….." but he said loudly, " NO! I-I have to be alone. Just leave me alone, everyone." He then teleported out of the room to the gym, and he took one look around, and he noticed the practice dummy he used for his martial arts training. He then walked over to it, bowed as if he was facing an opponent, and he started to fight against it as if it was causing him physical harm.

It started to get hot, so Kurt removed his shirt and kept on fighting as a storm grew outside and thunder sounded. He continued to hit, punch and kick the dummy until he had to stop to catch his breath. He bent double, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face. A sudden image of his girlfriend lying on that bed, not moving, came to the forefront of his mind, and, gritting his teeth, he let out one last yell of frustration and lashed out. With a swift and hard kick, he sent the dummy's head flying across the room.

His face was screwed up in pain, his lip quivered for a moment, and he teleported outside. As soon as he touched the ground, he threw his head back, and as a clap of thunder sounded and rain started to fall, he let loose a scream of anger. He screamed again, and he dropped to his knees, his tears mixing with the rain running down his face.

He kept on screaming, and he only stopped once in awhile to sob. He pitched forward and hit the ground with his fists, still screaming and beating at the ground desperately. His cries mingled with the sound of the rain beating heavily against the ground, and he screamed out, "Why? Why her? She didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Kurt then started to mutter in German, "_Vater Gott, bitte antwort meines gebet (1). Nur bringen sie zuruck zu mich (2). Bitte (3). Macht nicht lassen sie sterben sie (4). Ich liebe sie (5)." _ Kurt continued to cry and yell and pray to God to bring Ali back, and soon, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. He immediately clutched onto whoever was holding him, and it wasn't until he smelled the lilac and vanilla scent that he knew who was hugging him. A sweet voice muttered, "Shhhh, it's okay, Kurt. Ah'm here, it's okay. She'll be all right." Kurt screwed up his face as he cried even harder, and he said, through his tears, "I just want her to be okay. I don't want her to die. I love her so much."

As Kurt let his emotions out and cried for his comatose girlfriend, tears mixed with rain ran down the pale and beautiful face of the one X-man who never let her emotions show until today. Rogue comforted her little brother, and wept, for the second time that day, for a girl who had become another of her best friends.

From that point, Kurt would check up on Ali every day, and he stayed by her bedside from the time he got up, to the late hours of the night. He held her hand every day and talked to her, reminding her that he loved her and of how he couldn't wait until she woke up. He would always bring her favorite flowers, the orange tiger lilies, and he would replace the ones that died.

Everyone was touched at how much Kurt, a boy who had come to the institute lonely and scared of the way he looked and how he affected others, had fallen so deeply in love with a girl who accepted him how he was, and who wasn't ashamed to share everything with him and love him so unconditionally.

Kurt was sitting by Ali's bedside once again, and he said, "Hi, _schatzchen. _I'm so anxious for the day to come when you wake up and I can look into your gorgeous eyes. I miss talking to you, tickling you and hearing your heavenly laugh, and just being around you. I miss holding you and kissing you, and I just hope that you have the strength to come back to me. I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt stood, and he leaned over, kissed her lips softly, and, hoping she could hear him, whispered, "_Ich liebe dich, mein engel."_

Kurt approached the door, and with one more glance back at Ali, he left and went to bed, dreaming of his angel.

_A/N: Here are the translations for the German sentences:_

_Father God, please answer my prayer._

_Just bring her back to me._

_Please._

_Don't let her die._

_I love her._

**Reviews help! And they are appreciated! Thanks……………**


	10. Waiting No Longer

Chapter 10: Waiting No Longer

Four agonizing months had gone by, and Ali still hadn't woken up yet, much to Kurt's consternation. He tried to go about his every day life and just wait, but it got harder for him with each passing day. Good thing he had his family at the manor, real and otherwise, to help him out with the tough period.

Ali was showing signs of progress. Just one day, at exactly the last day of the 4th month, Kurt was sitting and talking to her as he usually did. Then, Ali's finger had twitched ever so slightly. Kurt grinned and had said quietly, "Good girl. I miss you terribly. Please come back soon. I don't think I can survive another day without you."

Then, at precisely 8:00 the next night, Ali moaned softly, hearing Kurt's soft voice echoing in her head, pleading for her to wake up. She said, so softly that it was barely audible, "Kurt." At that exact moment, Ali's eyes shot open and she bolted upright in the bed, confused and aching for Kurt. Ali groaned softly and put a hand to her head, looking around dazedly and saying, "Where am I?"

She then turned abruptly as someone entered the room, and Jean's mouth fell open as she said excitedly, "Ali? You're finally awake!" and she was crushed in a huge hug by one of her best friends.

Ali frowned slightly and said, "Finally awake? Jean, what happened? Why am I in the hospital room?" Jean then told her what had happened, and when she told her how long she had been in the coma, Ali was shocked. She then asked Jean, "How's Kurt been doing?" and Jean said, "Why don't you go see for yourself? I'll go with you; He should be getting ready to come see you again, so we can intercept him."

Ali put on the clothes on the back of the chair Kurt used, and she fixed her hair and left with Jean to go say hello to her blue boyfriend.

As soon as Ali got to the foyer, she heard a squeal, followed by a loud exclamation of "ALI!!!" and Kitty barreled into her and hugged her, Evan and Rogue and all the rest of the students coming up to say hi and welcome back. Then a voice said from the other end of the foyer, "Guys, what's going on?"

Rogue then winked at Ali, and she called out to her little brother, "We, uh, have a little surprise for you, bro." Everyone then moved aside so Ali and Kurt came into each other's lines of vision.

Kurt's jaw immediately dropped, and he looked as though he was about to faint from shock and happiness. He then took one unsteady step forward, and he said, in a whisper that seemed to carry across the foyer, "Ali? Baby?"

Ali just let out a sob, and she cried out, "Kurt!!" and before anyone could react, she and Kurt had ran towards each other and they met in the middle of the foyer, and Ali flung herself into Kurt's arms, him spinning her around happily.

Kurt then put her down and spluttered, "What…..How………When……oh, the hell with it!" and he leant down and kissed her so passionately that Ali was left breathless and feeling a little dizzy. Ali was breathing hard, and she said breathlessly, "Wow. If you're going to kiss me like that, I should go into comas more often!" Kurt shook his head frantically and said, "No way, you. You are never scaring me like that again, got it?" and he tickled her a little to get his point across.

Ali squealed and giggled, grabbing his hands, and he smiled and put his forehead against hers, saying softly, "You have no idea how much I missed that adorable laugh." Ali then said, "I think I do." Kurt said, "Nope. I don't think you do." Ali then leaned closer to him and whispered seductively, "Why don't you show me how much, then?" and she nipped at his earlobe and suckled it, making him groan softly.

He then pulled away, said to everyone, "Sorry, guys, but you're gonna have to catch up with Ali later!" and he wrapped her tightly in his arms, and before he teleported, he said, "Oh, and, no one disturb us, got it?" and with the girls laughing and the guys cat-calling, he 'ported them to Ali's room.


	11. Perfection

Chapter 11: Perfection

As soon as Kurt and Ali got into her room, Kurt growled and kissed her hard, and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip slowly, asking for entrance. Ali opened her mouth, and hers and Kurt's tongues started fighting for dominance.

Kurt then slowly backed Ali up until her knees hit the bed, and she pushed Kurt away with surprising strength, and he frowned slightly. Ali grinned coyly, and she unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her shirt, and Kurt licked his lips, watching her. Soon, her shirt was hanging open, revealing a forest green bra, and Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

He then walked up to her slowly, saying, "I think green is my new favorite color." Ali chuckled, and Kurt placed his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against him, and she gasped slightly at the feeling of his erection pressing into her abdomen.

Ali then slid onto the bed and propped herself up on her elbows, staring at Kurt seductively. He then ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, and he unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of her. He then placed a kiss on the bottom of her foot, making her twitch and giggle, a kiss on her leg just under her knee, one on her thigh, one just under her bellybutton, and one in the valley between her breasts before he kissed her sweetly. Ali tangled her hands in his hair, and she pulled his head back and lightly nipped and kissed his jaw line, and she pulled away and hoisted his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side. She ran her hands down his chest and abs, and she lightly pinched his nipples, making him suck in his breath sharply and groan.

Ali then rolled over and straddled Kurt, and she leant down and kissed his nipples, and she licked them, and Kurt moaned softly. Ali then reached down and undid the belt on his pants, unzipped them and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor with his shirt.

Ali looked down and smiled at seeing his erection straining against his boxers, and she made a soft "tsk" sound and said quietly, "That can't be comfortable. Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Kurt grinned at her, and Ali grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged them off. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when she saw how "endowed" her beau really was. It made her ache with the need to have him inside of her, but this time was for Kurt.

She went to move down his body, but he grabbed her arms and asked, "Are you sure?" Ali just smiled again, and she winked and grasped his dick in her right hand, and she moved it up and down slowly. Kurt eyes closed and he let out a ragged breath, his head falling back against the pillows. Ali watched her boyfriend's face as she stroked him gently, and she ran her thumb over the tip, smearing a bead of pre-cum. Kurt groaned and twitched, and he clenched the sheets in his hands, muttering, "Ali! Oh, god……that feels so……..ohhhhh………….so good. So very good………ohhh, baby…" and Ali grinned.

Kurt's hips started to involuntarily jerk off the bed, his breath got shallower, and Ali knew he was about to come. She stroked him faster, and he gave a feral growl as she pumped him faster and faster still. He then said loudly, "Fuck, Ali! I'm going to come….I'm going to….." and his hips jerked once more, his muscles seized up and he groaned out her name as he reached his climax and came. Kurt laid there, catching his breath and coming down from his orgasm, and Ali whispered in his ear, "Told you I would make it up to you, didn't I?"

Kurt then rolled over, and he unhooked Ali's bra and threw it across the room. Kurt sighed and said softly, "You are so beautiful" and he cupped both her breasts in his hands and rubbed them gently. He then leaned down, took one nipple in his mouth and suckled it gently, while he rubbed and pinched the other one, and Ali arched her back and moaned. Kurt then did the same to the other nipple, suckling and licking it, and he kissed her stomach, just above her panty line.

He then removed her underwear, and Ali squirmed as Kurt placed kisses along the inside of her thigh. He proceeded to give her a love bite on the inside of her thigh, just before her vagina, and Ali squealed at the pleasant mix of pleasure and pain. Ali then moaned out, "Kurt, please. Stop teasing me" and he smiled and whispered huskily, "As you wish."

He dipped his head down, and he kissed her clit first, then he ran his tongue up the length of her vagina, and Ali gasped and jerked her hips slightly. Kurt looked up at her, and she said, "That felt weird…….but I liked it." He grinned, and he said, "So, you'd like it if I did this?" and he dipped his head again and gently sucked on her clit. Ali groaned and bucked her hips, and she cried out, "Oh, Kurt! That feels so good!" He then swiftly stuck his tongue inside of her, and Ali's eyes widened and she almost came up off the bed in shock and pleasure. She cried out, "Oh, god! Kurt!" and he kept on exploring her, licking and kissing and sucking. Ali started to buck her hips after a while, and she tried to push them into his face, saying, "Ooooh…………Oh, Kurt….yes….Aahh…….Oh, like that….Mmmmm, don't stop! Don't stop!" She then felt her muscles beginning to tighten, and her breathing got shallow, and as she was about to climax, he stopped abruptly.

Ali growled in annoyance, and she was about to say something when Kurt held up a condom. She stopped and said quietly, "Oh." Kurt opened the condom packet, put it on, and he positioned himself at her entrance, saying, "This is going to hurt at first, babe." Ali nodded, and Kurt slowly entered her, and she groaned as he stretched her. He stopped once he hit her barrier, and grasping her hands in his, he gave a quick thrust, and Ali let out a loud gasp of pain, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. Kurt wiped it away, saying, "Are you okay, Ali?" and she said, "Just give me a minute."

Kurt was still for a bit, and Ali got used to the feeling of him. Then, she nudged his hips with hers, and he pulled out gently and pushed back in, and Ali moaned softly as the most exquisite feeling flooded her body. She knew that having Kurt inside of her would feel different, but this was pure ecstasy.

Kurt groaned as he was sheathed in her warm center, and the feeling of her squeezing him was enough to make him climax right there. He muttered, "God, Ali. You're so tight and hot………" and he pushed into her again, this time a little harder, making her squeal and grind her hips into his. He then started moving at an even pace, not too fast and not too slow. Ali placed her hands on his upper arms, moaning and squirming underneath him as he made love to her.

Night had fallen, so the only light in the room was coming in from the double doors leading to Ali's terrace. The moonlight filtered in, falling on the forms of Kurt and Ali shifting and groaning as they moved as one. Ali groaned as Kurt nipped and kissed on her neck, leaving a love bite, and she muttered, "Faster, Kurt…." and he complied.

He went faster, and Ali moaned loudly. Kurt grinned and said, "You like this, baby?" and Ali groaned out, "Oh yes. God, Kurt!" He then pushed into her a little harder, and when he hit that certain spot, Ali saw stars. She gasped and arched her back so much it was a wonder she didn't crack it, and she said, "Fuck! Kurt, right there…..do that again!" He pushed into her, hitting that spot again, and Ali squealed and bucked her hips in pleasure.

Ali started to move her hips against his, matching his thrusts, and Kurt groaned and said, "I'm so close, Ali…" and she said, "Me too, Kurt."

Ali felt something tightening inside of her, and she knew she was close to her climax. Kurt went faster and harder, and Ali felt that something getting tighter and tighter as he kept thrusting. She gasped out, "Kurt, I think…….I think I'm going to…"and he reached down and rubbed her clit, which sent her over the edge. Her eyes widened, and she felt something go off inside of her, causing her to arch her back, dig her nails into Kurt's shoulders and whimper his name as she climaxed and came.

Kurt felt her walls squeeze his throbbing shaft, and he pumped three more times and he gritted his teeth and groaned out her name as his muscles seized up and he reached his orgasm. He collapsed, supporting himself on his hands as he slowed his breathing. Ali's breathing was steadily getting slower as she came down from her high, and Kurt rolled over to her right. The two then turned to each other, and Kurt said, "Did you enjoy that?" and Ali smiled, saying, "Yeah, Kurt. That was amazing!"

Kurt then opened his arms, and Ali moved into them, snuggling close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair softly, and he said, "I love you, Ali" and she smiled and replied, as she drifted off to sleep, "I love you, too, Kurt!" Kurt looked down and saw that Ali had fallen asleep, and he smiled, leant down and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep himself.


	12. Shower Fun

Chapter 12: Shower Fun

The morning sun peeked through the curtains of the double doors, spilling onto the sleeping forms of Kurt and Ali.

Kurt shifted, groaned and woke up, rubbing his eyes. He then realized that he was naked, and a split second later, he remembered what had happened the previous night. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled.

She looked breathtaking. Her chest was rising and falling slowly in time with her breathing. Her hair was half in her face and half on his chest, and her hand was placed right on his abs.

He leant down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, causing her to stir slightly. She then opened her eyes slowly, and she yawned and looked up at Kurt, smiling.

Kurt pushed her hair out of her face gently, saying, "Good morning, _mein schatz" _and Ali said back, "Good morning yourself, handsome."

Ali then sat up and stretched, and she said, "Kurt, take a picture…….It'll last longer." He had been staring at her exposed chest, and he noticed a red mark on her neck where he had bit her.

He sat up, leaned over and nuzzled the spot softly, and Ali giggled and said, "Down, boy."

Ali then got out of the bed, and she made her way over to the bathroom. She paused in the bathroom doorway, letting Kurt admire her curves, and she said, "Care to join me for a shower, fuzzy?" Kurt smirked devilishly, and he climbed out of the bed and advanced on her, saying, "What did I say would happen if you kept calling me fuzzy?" Ali's eyes got wide, and she said, "Kurt, don't! Please, not that!"

Before Ali could react, he ran at her, pushed into the bathroom against the opposite wall, and started to tickle her. Ali squealed and started to thrash around, trying to get Kurt to let her go, but it had quite the opposite effect.

When she had started thrashing, she had started rubbing against his still naked body, and that was making him extremely excited. He grew hard instantly, and instead of letting her go, he stopped tickling her and pulled her so close to him that you couldn't have squeezed a piece of paper between them.

Ali gasped when she was pulled flush against him and his erection, and she bit her lip, looked up at him from under her lashes slyly, and she ground her hips against his.

He groaned, and he stilled her hips with his hands, saying, "You're such a naughty girl." Ali turned, wiggled her butt against him and winked, saying quietly, "I try."

She turned on the water and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She gave Kurt a seductive stare, and he grinned and stepped into the shower with her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Ali moaned and tangled her fingers in his black hair, pulling him closer to her. Kurt parted her legs with his, and he reached down and rubbed her clit, making Ali break the kiss and moan loudly.

Kurt then bent his head and nipped at her neck, and he slipped his finger inside of her, and Ali gasped and bucked her hips slightly. He kept assaulting her neck, and he pulled his finger out and stuck it in, this time adding his second finger. Ali gasped out, "Oh, Kurt!" and he chuckled and continued. He sped up his pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, and Ali grabbed at his hair, grinding her hips into his hand and making unintelligible noises.

Ali's breath started to hitch, and she had started thrusting her hips upwards. Kurt had started whispering in her ear, saying, "Come on, baby. You like this, right? Let go, _schatz._ Cum for me."

Ali bucked her hips upwards hard, and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came. She leaned against Kurt and came down from her orgasm, shivering and slowly letting her breathing return to normal.

She then looked up at her boyfriend, and she whispered huskily, "Please, Kurt. I need you inside of me."

Kurt growled and, before Ali could react, he had hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around him, pinned her against the wall, and plunged himself deep inside her, making her cry out in surprise.

Kurt pounded into his girlfriend, her wanton moans driving him insane with arousal. Ali's moans and cries echoed in his ear, and he grunted out, "God, Ali. You have no idea what you do to me. I want to let go and fuck you so hard, so hard that you'll be sore for weeks. You feel so good. So damn good." Ali whispered in his ear, "Then do it, Kurt. Let go. I want you to. Fuck me!"

Kurt groaned at her words, and he placed his hands against the shower wall on either side of her head and pounded even harder into her, and Ali screamed out loudly in pain and pleasure.

Ali was amazed that Kurt could make her feel like this. She dragged her fingernails down his back, and he hissed in pain in her ear, but he kept going, fucking her earnestly.

She felt the pleasure building up in her body, and she knew she was going to be extremely sore later on, but she could care less at the moment. Kurt rammed hard into her one last time, hitting her g-spot directly, and she let out an inhuman shriek as she arched her back off the wall and came, her walls squeezing Kurt and making him follow behind her with a loud grunt of pleasure.

The two stayed still, coming down from their highs, and Ali was extremely glad that Kurt was still holding her up, because her legs felt like jello, and if he had put her down she probably would have fallen over.

When Kurt finally put her down, Ali wobbled slightly and he held her steady. He said, "Careful, my love." Ali looked up at him and said back, smirking slyly, "Well, what do you expect? That was one hell of an orgasm you just gave me." Kurt smirked back and said, "You know you loved it" and he captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

The two washed each other off, and Ali confirmed that Kurt was definitely frisky in the mornings. He kept touching and grabbing her in intimate places, and Ali had to keep smacking his hands and telling him to behave himself.

They then spent the whole day together, lounging around the manor with Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Piotre. All of them were best friends, and they talked about any and everything.

Later that night, the other two couples stood and started to make their way upstairs, tired from the day's fun. Before Evan and Kitty disappeared from sight, Evan turned back to them and said, smirking, "Oh, and guys?" Ali and Kurt looked up, and Evan said, "Next time, try not to be so loud, huh?" and he winked at them and left with Kitty.

Ali and Kurt looked at each other, mortified, but then Kurt broke out into a fit of laughter, and Ali was hiding her face in her hands embarrassingly. The two then left for Ali's room, Kurt still chortling and Ali shaking her head at her blue beau's strange sense of humor.


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while, so here is the last chapter. Enjoy, and review! **

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise………………

"Oh, Kurt, yes!!" Ali panted in pleasure as Kurt pounded into her from behind, hitting all the right spots and making her see stars. Her hands clenched the sheets and her breath started hitching, and soon enough, she was arching her back against Kurt's chest and moaning his name as she climaxed. Kurt played with her breasts as he continued to pound into her, and with a strangled groan, he came right behind her.

Kurt pulled out of her and the couple both rolled over onto their backs, riding out their orgasms, and he rolled onto his side and nuzzled her neck softly. Kurt then muttered, "That just keeps getting better, babe" and Ali smiled and said, "What does?" He grinned in response, bearing his fangs and making Ali shiver, thinking fangs had never looked sexier to her. He then said, "Hearing you scream my name when you come."

She smirked and said, "Someone's awfully cocky. Well, how do you know I wasn't screaming another guy's name? I do know a couple of other Kurts." He then said, "Oh, that does it!" and he straddled her and tickled her playfully while she kicked and squirmed under him, giggling hysterically.

Over the next month, Ali had been feeling a bit sick, and she had been throwing up. She dismissed it as nothing, but when she almost blacked out, she decided to go to Jean and ask her if she knew what was wrong with her.

She found her in the den, reading, and she walked up to her and said, "Hey, Jeanie." Jean glared at her playfully and marked her page in the book, closing it and saying, "Hey, Ali. What's up?" She sat down next to Jean and said, "Well, I've been feeling really funky for this past month; you know, throwing up, feeling dizzy and almost blacking out. I was wondering if maybe you knew what was wrong."

Jean thought for a minute, then it dawned on her suddenly and a look of shock crossed her face. She then turned to Ali and said, "Um, Al? I hope you don't mind me asking, but, when was your last period?" Ali thought, then said, "I skipped the one this month, but I don't see how…that…….." She caught on, and she said, "Oh, my god! Jean, you don't think I'm…." and she said, "There's only one way to find out!"

Jean then called Rogue, who was at the store anyway, and asked her to pick up a home pregnancy test. She did, and when she got back, Ali took it and raced upstairs to her bathroom, Jean and Rogue right behind her. They ran into Kitty on the way, and she joined them as they settled in Ali's room, waiting to hear the verdict. After about 15 minutes, they heard a sudden cry of, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!"

They all ran into the bathroom doorway and found Ali slumped against the wall, an expression of complete shock on her face. She looked up at the three girls, saying softly, "I'm……..I'm pregnant!" and Jean knelt down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, saying, "Well, what are you gonna do?" Ali sighed and said, "I have to tell Kurt. I mean, he is the father. How do you think he'll react?" Rogue then said, "He'll be fine with it. Ah mean, he's not tha type ta git angry, especially about something like this." Ali nodded and stood, and she took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'm going to go and tell him. Wish me luck!"

Ali left her room and walked down the hall towards Kurt's room, knocking on the door. He said, "Come in" and she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Kurt was hanging from the lamp on his ceiling by his tail, and when he saw Ali, he said, "Ali!" and he uncoiled his tail and landed on his feet in the middle of the room.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, saying, "Hey, baby. What's up?" and Ali said, "Uh, Kurt, I have to tell you something." She led them over to his bed and sat down, pulling him down next to her. She bit her lip nervously, and she said, "Well, um………you know how I've been feeling lousy lately?" and he nodded, and she said, "And remember the morning after we first had sex? When we did it again in the shower?" Kurt's eyes glazed over as he nodded, a goofy grin on his face, and he said, "Oh, yeah. I remember that fondly, but, what does this all have to do with each other?"

Ali then took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and Kurt frowned at first. Then, his eyes slowly widened as he realized what she was trying to tell him, and he said, "No! Really? You…..You're…." and she nodded, saying, "Yeah, Kurt. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." He sat there for a minute, letting it process, and Ali said, "Kurt? Are you okay with it? I mean, I know we're both still young, and….." but he cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss that left her breathless.

A wide grin appeared on his face and he said, "Wow! This is really…….wow! I'm gonna be a father? This is incredible." Ali smiled and said, "I take it that that means you're happy about it?" Kurt nuzzled her cheek with his nose affectionately, and he said, "Of course I'm happy with it. I mean, I never thought that I would have the chance to start a family with anyone, because of, well……….." and he looked away. Ali said, "Oh, Kurt, if other girls couldn't see who you really were and look past your appearance, then they definitely were not the right girls for you."

He looked at her lovingly, and she put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it comfortingly. The two then lay together on Kurt's bed, thinking about the sex of the baby and possible names.

Over the next 2 months, Ali had started to show and everyone would touch her stomach and keep congratulating her; it actually started to get really annoying, and she almost punched Bobby Drake because he touched her stomach after she asked him to stop. All the guys were also very careful about what they said around her; because of her mood swings, she would get angry at the drop of a hat if anyone said something that sounded even remotely disrespectful to her.

After about 4 months, Ali had asked Jean if she could perform a sonogram, since she was the Institute's resident nurse; she was dying to see what the sex of her baby was. Jean told her to lie down on the table, and she rubbed the gel on Ali's stomach, then turned on the machine and moved the mouse-like contraption around on her stomach to see where the baby was. After about 2 minutes, Jean exclaimed, "There it is!" Ali looked up and saw the black and white image of her baby on the screen, and she asked, "Can you see what sex it is, Jean?"

Jean said, "Give me a minute" and she perused the screen carefully, finally saying, "Well, I can't see a penis, so I think it's safe to say that you're having a girl." Ali gasped, saying, "I'm having a girl? Wait until I tell Kurt; he'll be thrilled."

Ali waddled upstairs as fast as she could in her condition, and she opened Kurt's bedroom door, saying excitedly, "Kurt, honey, guess what?" He looked up from the book he had been reading, saying, "What is it, my love?" and Ali sat down on the bed, looked at him and said, "I know what the sex of our baby is." Kurt sat up and said, "You do? What is it, a boy, a girl? Are you having twins?" and Ali said, "In 2 months, you'll have a daughter." Kurt's eyes lit up in excitement and he grinned, saying, "A girl? I'm going to have a daughter?" and Ali nodded. Now that they knew what the sex was, they went over various names for the baby and even got help from their friends; even Prof. X threw around a couple of names to help.

Then, 2 months later, Ali was in the kitchen, thinking about what to eat and taking into consideration that she was eating for two, when Kurt popped in next to her and wrapped her in his arms, saying, "Hello, beautiful" and he kissed her. He then dropped and placed his head against her stomach, placing a kiss on it and saying, "Hey, little one. I'm your dad." Ali smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, and he stood and said, "What were you gonna eat?" and she said, "I don't know. Your daughter seems to have an aversion to spicy food, which I am mad at because you know how much I love spicy."

Kurt laughed, and as he watched his girlfriend prowl around the kitchen in search of something to eat, he looked as though he wanted to say something, but he kept ignoring it, until finally Ali noticed it and said, "What's wrong, my love?" Kurt shook his head and said, "Nothing. Everything's fine" but Ali said, "You know you can't lie to me. What's up?"

Kurt then said, "Well, I was kind of hoping to do this in a more romantic setting, but…….the hell with it!" He then dropped down on one knee, making Ali gasp and say, "Kurt, what are you….." He cut her off and said, "Ali, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, and you complete me in so many ways. You're my other half, my best friend, my lover and the mother of my child. I had always thought that I would live out my life alone and never find love, but then you came along and showed me what it was like to be loved, and to give love in return. I hope that you would do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife." He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a small, gold band with a single diamond on it. It was so simple, yet it was utterly beautiful, and Ali just stared at it for a minute, unable to say anything and sobbing uncontrollably.

She then nodded slightly, and she said, "Yes" and Kurt's ears perked up and he said, "Yes?" Ali nodded enthusiastically, and she said, "Yes, YES! Yes, Kurt, I'll marry you!" Kurt stood and swept her into a bone-crushing hug and he pulled away and took the ring out of its box, sliding it onto her left ring finger. Ali admired it, and then she threw herself onto her fiancée and kissed him thoroughly, saying, "Oh, Kurt, it's beautiful! I love you so much!" Then, Ali sent out a telepathic message to Jean, telling her to get Scott, Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Piotre and meet them in the den. Once they all met up, Rogue said, "So, what's up, you guys?" Ali looked at Kurt, then at everyone else and she said, "Well…….Kurt just proposed. We're getting married!" Rogue, Kitty and Jean jumped up and squealed in happiness, and they all started gushing over the ring and making wedding plans already while Evan, Scott and Piotre congratulated Kurt.

Then, suddenly, as Ali went to walk out of the room behind the girls, she felt a sudden twinge of pain in her abdomen, then felt a wetness running down her thighs. She looked down and gasped, and she said, "Um, guys………my water just broke." Everyone froze and turned towards her, at which she said, "I'm in labor." Kurt then said, "Shit!" and everyone started running around frantically, while Ali stood there, trying to get their attention. Finally, she screamed out, "HELLO??" and they all stopped and looked at her, making her say, "Can someone get me to the hospital room please?" Kurt then said, "Oh, god, sorry babe!" and he turned to Jean and asked her, "Is it okay if I teleport her?" She nodded and said, "We'll meet you guys down there" and Jean, Scott, Rogue and Piotre ran from the room as Kitty grabbed Evan and phased them both through the floor.

Kurt got Ali to the room and helped her lay on the bed, and she had started breathing heavily, and she'd grimace in pain every now and then. Jean arrived and helped Ali into a hospital gown and she prepped for the birthing. Then, Jean sat down and gently pried Ali's legs apart, saying, "Okay, Ali, take it easy. Nice, deep, slow breaths, in and out." She started breathing as instructed, gripping Kurt's hand the entire time, as he whispered encouraging words to her and kissed her hand. She then felt another painful contraction hit her and she groaned in pain, making Jean say, "All right, Ali. It's about time for you to start pushing. When I count to three, okay?" Ali nodded, and after a few minutes, Jean looked up at her, said, "Okay. One, two, three…push!" and Ali tensed and pushed with all her might, groaning in pain.

Kurt kissed her forehead and said, "You're doing great, my love" and Ali smiled briefly before the urge to push again overwhelmed her, and at Jean's count, she pushed again, screaming slightly and squeezing Kurt's hand in a vice-like grip. Ali then yanked Kurt up to meet her face and she whispered dangerously, "After this, you are never, and I mean NEVER, coming near me again to have sex!" Kurt's eyes widened slightly, and he said, "You don't really mean that, baby……." But she cut him off and hissed, "What makes you think I don't?" She then collapsed and said, "Oh, god, it hurts. Jean, please, get this baby out of me!" Jean smiled slightly and gave Ali another count, at which she pushed again, making Jean say, "Oh, the head and shoulders are out! Okay, Al, one more big push should do it!" At her count again, Ali screamed and pushed with all of her strength before she collapsed and the sound of crying reached their ears.

Jean asked Kurt to cut the umbilical cord, and when he did Jean cleaned her off and wrapped her in a blanket, handing her to Kurt and saying, "Congratulations, you two. You have a perfectly healthy baby girl."

As Kurt held his squirming daughter in his arms, he was in shock for a minute. He had possibly never seen anything more beautiful and perfect in his life. He came over to Ali and said, "Ali, look at our daughter" and he handed her to Ali, who took her into her arms carefully, and she gasped and said softly, "Oh, Kurt, she's gorgeous." The baby started fussing and crying, and Ali held her tiny fist and cooed to her softly, calming her down as Kurt watched them fondly. Jean then said to them, "What are you guys gonna name her? I have to write down her information." Ali looked at Kurt and nodded, smiling softly, and he turned to Jean and said, "Her name's going to be……..Jarvinia. Jarvinia Fatin Wagner." Jean smiled and said, "That's a beautiful name" and Ali said, "We wanted her to have a German first name, for her father, and an Arabic middle name, for me. Jarvinia means keen intelligence, and Fatin means captivating."

Jean then let Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Piotre come in and see baby Jarvinia, whom they all lovingly nicknamed "Vinnie." They all had noticed that she looked more like Kurt than Ali, but her eyes were a combination of theirs, a golden amber color, and they were the most extraordinary thing about her.

Some months later, Ali and Kurt were married in a beautiful ceremony in the backyard of the Institute, with Jean as Ali's maid of honor and Kitty and Rogue as her bridesmaids. Ali's parents came to help her celebrate, and they instantly fell in love with their beautiful granddaughter. They also welcomed Kurt into their family, not caring about the way he looked; they knew he was a good person and that he loved Ali and Vinnie.

Over the next 6 years, Vinnie grew up into an extremely lovely little girl, and she charmed everyone she met. Ororo and Logan had had their little boy, Julian, a short time after Ali had had Vinnie, so they both had a friend to play with growing up. Julian was a very attractive boy, with coffee colored skin, light brown eyes, and black, wavy hair. He had his mother's disposition, but unfortunately, he also had his father's temper.

The two children were also beginning to show their powers. One day, Vinnie and Jules were climbing a tree behind the Institute when they both had fallen out of it. They had only been on the second branch, so they didn't fall very far and severely hurt themselves, but they did scratch themselves up pretty badly. Then, Jules not only healed himself, but he had also healed Vinnie without touching her, which had stunned Logan, Ororo, Kurt and Ali, and had proven that he had psychokinesis. He was also able to manipulate the weather, like his mother. Vinnie had been showing parts of her parents powers, such as Kurt's ability to teleport, and Ali's empathic and telekinetic abilities. There was one time when Kurt, Ali, Ororo, Logan and the rest of the gang had been sitting in the parlor talking, and suddenly they heard feet thundering into the room, followed by Vinnie's cry of, "Mom! Dad! Look at me!" Ali and Kurt had looked up and Kurt had promptly fallen off the couch in shock and Ali had gasped. Vinnie's skin had turned midnight blue, and her eyes were completely yellow. All in all, she looked like a female version of her father; the only difference was that she could change herself to look like that whenever she wanted. The only time it got out of her control was when she was extremely upset.

Vinnie was fiery, opinionated and stubborn, and these traits continued to manifest as she got older. Although, she also had a softer side; she loved to read, sing and dance, like her mother, and she was a natural at martial arts because she was taught by her father. Jules was also a lot like Ororo; he was, unfortunately, claustrophobic like her, but he also had her fierce strength and leadership skills. He was also stubborn like Logan, but also, like Logan, he had a big heart and was incredibly caring and affectionate. Vinnie and Jules had to face trials like any other kid, but that was a whole different story.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's it. The end of the story. I want to thank all my reviewers; without you all, I wouldn't have been able to make the story better, or finish it. I was thinking of making a sequel. It'll be about Vinnie and Jules and their teen through adult years, complete with drama, romance and humor. Let me know what you all think. Thanks once again, everyone! You rock!**


End file.
